Loud Noises
by CrazyKitCat
Summary: Bang! Clatter! Clang! Crash! What is with all the crashing and banging? Where is Jason taking Caitlyn? Why does she need to be blindfolded? Is this a kidnapping? No! It's a surprise-napping of course! Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

><p>Bang. Clatter. Crash. "Ow!"<p>

I cursed myself as I picked myself up off of the slippery bathroom floor where I had just fallen.

"Ok! Ok! Just give me a sec please!" I shouted at the door. When I opened my apartment door two minutes later, my boyfriend, Jason, barreled past me into the apartment.

"What took so long?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Sorry if I just got out of the shower and wanted to look presentable IN CLOTHES when I opened the door Jase. For all I knew, it could've been a cute, rock star guy telling me it's my 'lucky day' and I won not only a free pizza, but I won a date with him to eat it." I cocked a teasing eyebrow at him as I took the towel off of my head and used it to dry my hair.

"Sorry if I was nervous and wanted to be original!" he exclaimed nervously.

"It was, I'm just teasing you," I confirmed.

"Oh. Ok." He then seemed to remember something important, but he tried (and failed) to act casually about it. "Well Nate and Shane say to put a pretty dress on." he said slyly.

"Why?"

"Be-because...Because they said to. That's why. And I like it when you look pretty."

I sighed. "It's not that I don't want to be pretty for you Jase. I just want to go to bed."

"Please?"

* * *

><p>"Oh for goodness sakes!" I exclaimed in frustration as I stumbled, yet again, on another stair. "Is the blindfold really necessary Jason?"<p>

"Yes."

I growled in frustration. "Where are you taking me anyways Jase?"

"Just another...few...steps..." he said slowly, then "we're here!"

"Great!" I said mock-enthusiastically. "Can I take this bandana off my eyes now so U can see where 'here' is?"

"No," he said very seriously.

"Ja-son!" I whined. "You know I love you, but I can only deal with so much! First you kidnap me after I told you I wanted to go to bed..."

"Which you did..." he interjected. I glared through the bandana in his general direction, which shut him up pretty quickly.

"Then," I continued as if I hadn't been interrupted, "you blindfold me before tying me up and having Big Man throw me over his shoulder to carry me onto a plane for several hours...I think it was a few hours anyways...you gave me a sleeping pill after an hour in. But after the plane lands, you proceed to drag me out of the airport, into a car and drive me to the bottom of this building where you took me up in an elevator and a GAZILLION stairs! Now if you don't UNTIE my hands RIGHT NOW so I can see WHERE THE HELL you took me to, you will have to suffer the wrath of Caitlyn Gellar."

"Ohh! I thought that the revenge would be a given, considering it's you, Caity Lady."

I opened my mouth to retort, but instead of a word lashing coming out, I felt Jason's hot breath going in.

"Jason? When will you stop being so-" he cut off my question by pressing his lips against mine. Against better judgment, I kissed back. As soon as he felt me respond, he grabbed my waist to pull me closer. After a minute I became acutely aware that my hands were no longer bound. I lifted them to dig them into his curls as he twirled the ends of my hair around one hand while he used the other to keep me close.

When he pulled away, I kept my eyes closed. I just wanted to remember that kiss.

"Caity." he whispered as he pressed another, smaller, kiss on my lips. "You can open your eyes now."

Realizing he had removed the bandana I opened my eyes and gasped at the scene before me.

"Jason..." I whispered, afraid to break the magic. "You did this for me?"

We were on top of the Eiffel Tower, over viewing Paris in its nightly glory. He had arranged a candlelit dinner for us and had dressed up nicely in a tux. I blushed realizing that I was only wearing a simple black knee-length dress...that rendered Jason unable to take his eyes off of me...ok, maybe this dress was the right choice.

"You deserve it," was all he said before guiding me to the table.

* * *

><p>"Why?" I asked once we had finished our dinner.<p>

"Why...what?" he asked, rubbing circles into my hand that he was holding.

"Why now? Why me? Why HERE?"

He sighed, releasing my hands so that he could run his through his wind-tossed curls.

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate it," I amended, as I reclaimed his hand. "I mean, 'Free trip to Paris' yay! But, why?"

"Because I love you." he said in a matter of fact tone. "Because we've been friends for five years, have been dating for three, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't think of anywhere more romantic than Paris to do this."

"To do...what?"

"This," he said as he got down on one knee before me. "Caitlyn Marie Rose Gellar, I have loved you since the day we met and I swear that I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stared at him, shell-shocked before...

"YES YES YES!" I shouted joyfully as I flung myself into my fiancé's arms, sending us both falling to the floor, along with almost everything else on the table.

Bang. Clatter. Clang. "Ow!" Jason exclaimed.

"Oops!" I smiled.

Jason simply rolled his eyes as

I beamed at him in total non-sympathy. He only kissed me as he slipped the simple white gold band onto my left ring-finger.

I swear that our happiness is still flying high among the stars.

Maybe loud crashes aren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! I wrote this in like, two hours on my iPod a few months ago, just thought I would post it today for my favorite cast (mine) as I can't be with them on opening night, or be a part of the crew due to my totaled car :( .<strong>

**Sorry guys! I love you all lots! I will try to be there for at least one show! Promise!**

**Happy Opening Night E.A. Theatre S.U.S. "crew" (you know who you are). :D**


End file.
